PMP practice questions
The following are practice questions for the PMP and CAPM exams. The answers given are from the cited sources; their correctness is not guaranteed. Practice Question See answers at the end of this article. 1. Which amongst the following would not be relevant for creating the quality management plan? :A. Checklists :B. Organizational quality policy :C. Project scope baseline :D. Schedule baseline Udemy blog PMP Exam Questions: 25 Q&As for Exam Day by Brittani Sponaugle on April 3, 2014 2. A single-source seller means what? :A. There is only one qualified seller :B. There is only one seller the company wants to do business with :C. There is a seller that can provide all aspects of the project procurement needs :D. There is only one seller in the market Udemy blog PMP Exam Questions: 25 Q&As for Exam Day by Brittani Sponaugle on April 3, 2014 3. Gordon is currently developing his project’s stakeholder management strategy. All enterprise environmental factors should be considered during this process. Which of the following enterprise environmental factors should be paid special attention during this process? :A. Project templates :B. Commercial databases :C. Lessons learned from past similar projects :D. The organization's culture and structurePMP DEN PMP Exam Questions 11 – Project Stakeholder Management 4. If a stakeholder has any questions about project deliverables, as the PM, you should direct him to the: :a) WBS :b) Project plan :c) Preliminary Scope statement :d) None of the above 206 Free practice questions for PMP® exam 5. You are the project manager for a high visibility project. The margin on this project is low, and it is extremely important that the cost estimates for the work on the project be accurate. While reviewing the cost estimates for this project you notice that one of the cost estimates for an element in the WBS is 10% higher than two previous projects for very similar work. What should you do? :a. Accept the estimate because you trust all of the people on your project team, and they are responsible for estimates :b. Reduce the estimate and add the additional budget to the management reserve :c. Ask the person responsible for the estimate to explain the difference and bring supporting information to you :d. Reduce the estimate and add the additional budget to the contingency reserve PMP Bank PMP Questions, question 2. 6. The requirements elicitation team has obtained a large number of ideas during sessions to gather product and project requirements. Which of the following techniques is best suited to have these ideas sorted into groups for review and analysis? :A. Control chart :B. Venn diagram :C. Affinity diagram :D. Brainstorming PMP Exam Question Bank - over 700 free PMP exam test questions, PMBOK 6th edition, PMP Exam Set A – Q50. 7. In a project that was yet to begin, many of the project team members were known in advance. This is called: :A. Proactive-planning :B. Skill-matching :C. Pre-assignment :D. Staffing-assignmentPMP Exam Set E – Q67 from "Premium PMP Exam Questions Answers to practice questions Note: Some answers have been linked to more information on the topic on this wiki (not on the original source). :1. A. Checklists. :2. B. There is only one seller the company wants to do business with. :3. D. The organization's culture and structure. :: The lessons learned and the project templates are not enterprise environmental factors, these are organizational process assets. The commercial databases can provide very limited information to develop the stakeholder management plan. During the Plan Stakeholder Management process, the organization’s culture and structure are of particular importance. 5th edition, Page 401PMP DEN PMP Exam Questions 11 – Project Stakeholder Management :4. A. WBS. :5. C. Ask the person responsible for the estimate to explain the difference and bring supporting information to you. :6. C. Affinity diagram :7. C. Pre-assignment References External links Links to sites with more practice questions: * PMP Exam Question Bank - over 700 free PMP exam test questions, PMBOK 6th edition * PMP free exam practice questions - Practice for your http://bostonmc.com/free-pmp-practice-exam-questions/ Exam * Oliver F. Lehmann Project Management: Sample Questions: PMP Self Tests * 206 Free practice questions for PMP® exam * PMP question bank from a LinkedIn slideshare * PMP DEN * Deep Fried Brain PMP CAPM PMI-ACP Certification Blog PMP Sample Questions: 7000+ (links to other sites with sample questions, mostly free) * PMP Sample Questions More than a thousand PMP sample questions with explanations Category:PMI certification * Category:Studying